Skin
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: Alice's favorite Rihanna song starts to play and her and Rain have a special night together


**Hey everyone, so I just recently heard the song Skin by Rihanna and completely fell in love with it, then a story popped into my head about my absolute favorite pairing Alice and Rain. This story does contain sex so if you're uncomfortable with this, I don't think you should continue reading. Anyway, I hope you guys like it :) *Oh and I made a small change in the lyrics, I changed Boy into Girl because it just made more sense in my head, happy reading ;)***

On a cool fall night in Los Angeles, the city so quiet your ears filled with the sound of crickets, lived Alice Abernathy, one of the survivors of Raccoon City. She was brought back to civilization with Rain Ocampo, an ex-umbrella commando and special ops soldier who now works for the S.W.A.T team. After a while she married Alice, beginning a new and happy life for them.

The blond haired woman stood next to a window showing billions and billions of stars illuminating its light into the night sky, hearing the soft music echo in the quiet house and faint as she drifted off into space. The sound of a door closing along with two hands going to each side of her hips brought her back into reality.

"Hey" Rain whispered in her low voice.

"Hey" Alice replied leaning back into Rain's strong body.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alice said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, you are" Rain replied hearing Alice chuckle.

"I was talking about the stars"

"They are too" Rain said.

Alice turned around, meeting Rain's chocolate brown eyes and placed her hand onto Rain's cheek. Rain leaned forward until her lips connected with Alice's. Rain stumbled backwards, her lips never disconnecting from Alice's. The song Skin by Rihanna, one of Alice's favorite songs came on the radio, the melody becoming part of the moment her and Rain were sharing together.

_"The mood is set_

_(ha ha)_

_So you already know what's next_

_(uh huh ah)_

_Tv on blast,_

_Turn it down,_

_Turn it down."_

Alice broke the kiss so she could pull Rain's shirt over her head to reveal her toned figure. Rain's hands slid from Alice's waist to her bottom to lift her in the air and hold the blue eyed woman in her arms. They stared into each others eyes, Alice brushing a strand of Rain's hair away from her face. She felt chills go down her spine as Rain's lips caressed her neck. A moan escaped Alice's lips from feeling Rain gently bite her pulse point.

_"Don't want it to clash,_

_With my body screaming out_

_(no-o-o)_

_I know you hearin' it,_

_(hu-u-uh)_

_You got me moanin' now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh._

_I got a Secret imma drop em to the floor, oh."_

Rain carried Alice all the way to their room and sat down on the bed with Alice on her lap. Rain slid the shirt off of Alice's shoulders, kissing her way down the smooth skin to her breasts. Alice let out a breath she was holding and clutched her hand around Rain's dog tags, slowly being lowered down onto the soft mattress.

_"No teasin',_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_imma throw it at you,_

_Can't catch it._

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin' you, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh."_

Alice's fingers fumbled with Rain's belt buckle until she finally unfastened it, taking off the black cargo pants and tossed them to the side along with the rest of her clothing. Rain unhooked Alice's bra, letting it fall to the ground where her pants were and exposing the creamy skin of Alice's chest. Alice then kicked off her skirt, leaving the one piece of fabric preventing her and Rain's body from fully touching. She suddenly felt anxious, fully exposing herself to Rain, but then Rain gave her a kiss that held so much love and passion in it, all of the anxiety left her body, she knew it was okay, they were married after all.

_"So why you standin' over there witcha clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby,_

_Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me."_

_Their bodies finally met, their skin burning as they touched, chills going through Alice's body as Rain's hot breath hit against her neck._

_"Almost there,_

_(ha ha)_

_So baby don't stop what you're doing._

_Uh huh ah_

_Softer than a motha-_

_Girl I know you wanna touch._

_Breathing down my neck,_

_I can tell you wanna-(no-o-ow)_

_And now you want it like,_

_(oh o-o-oh)_

_Want you to feel it now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, ooh._

_I got Secrets imma drop em to the floor, ooh."_

The room was quiet except for Alice and Rain's heavy breathing, soon becoming a rhythm. Alice felt Rain's muscles contract with every movement she made and the slightest touch of their bodies. Her body shook with pleasure as Rain's fingers went deeper inside of her with each thrust of her wrist and body. Alice clutched her hand on the back of Rain's head, burying her fingers into the raven colored locks.

_"No teasin,_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep, imma throw it at ya,_

_Can't catch it._

_Don't hold back, You know that I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin you, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

_So why you standing over there witcha clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby,_

_Imma meetcha' half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me."_

_The two women's lips connected again, Alice gently biting the raven haired woman's lower lip which made her groan, not with pain, but with pleasure._

_"No heels, No shirt, No skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans, Take em off._

_Wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, oh._

_You know that I like that._

_(your skin)_

_Come here baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_(o-o-oh oh oh oh your skin)_

_(o-o-oh oh oh oh just skin)_

_(o-o-oh uh oh oh im lovin your skin)_

_(oh oh)"_

Alice knew she was close, she could feel the massive amount of pleasure about to take over her body, so she tightened her grip around Rain's body, both women moaning from the intense love they were sharing.

_"All in baby,_

_Don't hold nothing back._

_Wanna take control,_

_Ain Nothing wrong with that_

_Say you likin' how I'm feelin'_

_Gotta tell me that._

_Just put your skin baby on my skin._

_No heels, No shirt, No skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans, Take em off,_

_Wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, oh._

_You know that I like that._

_Come on baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_Oooh_

_All I wanna see you in_

_All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh."_

Rain thrusted once more before her and Alice came together, Rain resting her head onto the pillow near Alice's neck. The two women lied there in silence for a moment, both of their bodies feeling like they were engulfed in flames before Alice said,

"I love the feeling of your skin" into Rain's ear making her chuckle and say,

"You and me both Alice, you and me both".


End file.
